Grab Life by the Horns
by Jessica Lily 0890
Summary: Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were locked on the girl that had just talked. Her auburn hair was long and fell in curls down to the middle of her back. The mini shorts she was wearing accented her curvy legs and nice buttocks. Yes, he had just said buttocks, sue him.


A/n: since today is Ichigo's birthday I decided to write a small one shot. If there is enough people wanting more than I will consider making this a full blown chapter story. Inspiration for this came from 'The Longest Ride'. I hope you guys like it and review!

Grab Life By the Horns

Rating: T

Summary: Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were locked on the girl that had just talked. Her auburn hair was long and fell in curls down to the middle of her back. The mini shorts she was wearing accented her curvy legs and nice buttocks. Yes, he had just said buttocks, sue him.

* * *

Screams filled the small arena as the Broncos event began. In the back of the arena where the contestants got ready, Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the metal railing, watching intently as the event staff worked to get the bulls in station.

His hands clenched and relaxed as he visualized being in the gate, his legs spreading on either side of the bulls wide body. The spurs on his boots aiding him in keeping a semi hold on the beast. Then making sure his hat was securely on his head he'd give a nod and the gates would open. The bull would shoot out like his tail was on fire and the 8 seconds would begin. 8 seconds, that's how long one needed to stay on the bucking bull in order to win the rodeo in bull riding. 8 long seconds.

Chocolate brown eyes opened and the 24-year-old glanced back at the bulls. They were all gathered together, anxious but knowing what was going to happen. These bulls were not stupid, they knew what was happening and they knew exactly what to do.

His side ached and he released his hold on the fence in order to place it on the spot. It had been 2 years since he had gotten hurt, despite the time whenever he saw bulls the pain came back.

" _A reminder of the stupid thing you are doing."_ His mother's voice rang through his head and he hopped off the fence to try to rid of it. This was what he was good at, and because of that he wasn't ready to give it up. Not until he became the best.

Stuffing his thumbs in his pockets of his jeans he strolled away from the bull pen. His head lifted when he heard a voice calling for him. In the far off distance he could see his friend and fellow rodeo contestant, Rukia Kuchiki.

Her black shoulder length hair was down, held that way by her white cowgirl hat that threatened to come off as she ran in his direction.

"Hey Rukia." He greeted as she bent over, her hands on her knees trying to regain the breath she had lost.

When she was composed she straightened, her lips turned down in a grimace, "Where have you been? You said you'd go with me to get some food."

"Sorry I was preparin'."

"I still think you should reconsider..."

"Ah, Rukia." Ichigo groaned, walking past her, knowing she'd fall into step beside him.

Lifting her hands she went on, "Look, I know how you feel about this but...it isn't safe. You got really hurt and..."

"I was fine last year wasn't I?" Ichigo cut her off, his eyes focused ahead as they walked.

The sound of their spurs had a calming effect on the both of them. Rukia rolled her eyes dramatically, her hands falling to her sides in defeat, "I realize nothing happened last year but what if you aren't as lucky _this_ year? You know you're mom wanted you to stop."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, "Well she isn't around anymore so there's no reason to be worrin' about that."

Rukia opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead she ended up looking like a fish out of water. Humphing she folded her arms across her flat chest and glared at the ground.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye Ichigo nudged her shoulder, nearly making her lose her balance, "You keep looking at your feet like that you'll end up running into something. And that would be mighty embarrassin'."

"Look at you and your southern drawl." Ruka taunted, knowing it was a sore subject. "With you around I won't have to worry about that. You being a gentleman and all."

Ichigo hooted at that, "Don't go assuming things now Rukia. I may very well be the one that pushs ya' into somethin'."

Incessant giggling was heard and Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, curious to as what could have girl's laughing the way they were. Detouring to the right he ignored Rukia's curses and complaining; his mind was set on finding out what was happening. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Passing a group of elderly people Ichigo found a small group of girls. There was four of them in total and most of them looked at ease, there was only one girl among them that seemed out of place.

"C'mon you guys...this isn't funny." the girl chided, her cheeks flushed.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were locked on the girl that had just talked. Her auburn hair was long and fell in curls down to the middle of her back. The mini shorts she was wearing accented her curvy legs and nice buttocks. Yes, he had just said buttocks, sue him. Getting back to analyzing the girl he noticed she was wearing a button up flannel shirt. She had graciously left the first four or so buttons undone so the tank top she wore under the shirt was showing. That and some of her glorious cleavage as well. To top the entire ensemble off she had a pair of brown cowboy boots on. Which seemed to be the cause of her distress.

"Of course it's funny Orihime." The blonde haired girl beside her replied. "We told you to dress up as best you could and this is how you came. It's wonderful!"

Orihime...that was her name. Ichigo was entranced by this Orihime, he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to see her smile.

"Hey what are you-" Rukia stopped mid sentence when she realized what Ichigo was staring at. An evil glint came into her eyes and she smirked up at him. "Seriously Ichigo? Which girl is it this time?"

"Shh."

Orihime was looking down at the cowboy boots, her face still flushed, "I said I wasn't sure about this..."

"At least you didn't step in any crap."

"That isn't funny Lily." the girl grumbled.

The three other girls began laughing again and Orihime pulled on a strand of her hair. It was then that her head shot up and her eyes locked with Ichigo's. For a while the two just stared at each other and then the others seemed to notice.

"Who are you-?" Lily trailed off when she saw who it was Orihime was staring at. "-oh my gosh, no way."

"What?" Orihime whispered, suddenly not wanting this stranger to hear what she was saying.

Lily jumped up and down, suddenly pushing Orihime, "That Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Who?"

"Oh my gosh you live under a rock." Lily rolled her eyes and then pointed openly at Ichigo now, "That's Ichigo Kurosaki, just one of the best bull riders in the country."

"B-bull?" Orihime stuttered, fear showing in her amber eyes. Bulls...as in the real thing? Why would anyone in their right mind want to ride those?

Rukia now nudged Ichigo, "Good going doofus, now you better get over there or else they're going to think you're an idiot."

Ichigo ignored Rukia but walked towards the group of girls. Raising his hand he smiled, "Hi ladies."

"Hi!" Lily called back, waving her hand back and forth in the air.

"Everyone enjoyin' the rodeo so far?"

"Yes!" Squeaked a petite brown haired girl named Mandy. "It has been great so far, but we're really excited for the bull riding event."

"We wouldn't miss it." Nel, a green haired girl with obvious lust in her eyes added.

Ichigo grinned wolfishly, "I have to agree it's the best event out there." His eyes fell on Orihime, "What do you think of it?"

"M-me?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, tipping his hat, "I'd like to know what you thought of bull riding."

"I uh...don't know much about it." Orihime admitted, not at all sure why this man was singling her out. It was obvious her friends knew more about him. Wouldn't he have more luck there?

Placing his hand on his hip he tsked, "I think we're gonna have to do somethin' about that."

"What?!"

"You heard me." He was smiling openly now, liking this game he was starting. "Come and watch me tonight."

Orihime looked at each of her friends in turn and then stared at Ichigo. "But bull are mean...why would any sane person get on them?"

Ichigo tipped his head back and laughed, "I suppose no sane person would; come though."

"We'll be there!" Nel interjected, clearly not happy with the fact that he had been paying most attention to Orihime.

"Good." He smiled at the girl and then stepped closer to Orihime. Boldly he poked her nose, "I want to see you in the stands, all right?"

"O-okay." Orihime whispered, her face flushed.

Ichigo smirked, "The boots look good by the way, no reason you should be embarrassed by them. You pull them off better than everyone else."

With that he turned around, tipping his hat to the group, "See you ladies. Enjoy the rest of the rodeo."

"Good luck tonight!" Nel shouted.

He responded with a wave and then continued on his way. Orihime was still standing there dumbly. Nel spun around, her eyes narrowing, "What is it with you huh?"

"Now Nel, stop it. It's not like Orihime asked for this." Lily broke in.

Orihime cowered a little and then stood straight as Lily wrapped her arm through hers. "I'm sorry Nel, you can have the best seat so you can see him the best during the bull riding."

"You bet I do." Nel snapped, stomping away.

Orihime watched her go and then turned her head in the direction Ichigo had gone. ' _I wonder...'_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's the time all of you have been waiting for! Bull riding at it's finest!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Orihime couldn't help but be excited with them. The excitement in the arena was contagious. She clapped along with the others when the names of each bull rider was announced. "And Ichigo Kurosaki from South Carolina!"

Nel screamed the loudest and Orihime whistled and clapped her hands. Her face burned as she remembered him touching her nose. Who did that? Him obviously.

"The contestants have drawn their bulls so let the riding commence!"

One by one riders rode their bulls, each falling off before the 8 second mark. Finally Ichigo's turn came. She watched in fascination as he got ready. From where she was sitting she could see his face. He was so concentrated and...hot.

The gate opened and the bull he was on, Matterhorn, lunged out of the gate, bucking wildly. Ichigo hung on, his left arm in the air as he moved with the bull, never once losing his balance. Orihime was entranced as she watched, she wasn't even able to check the clock because she was so lost in what was happening. Before she knew it the bell rang and Ichigo released the bull and fell back, tripping as he caught his balance. The riders in the arena managed to get the bull into the gate again and Ichigo came out unscathed.

The crowd was yelling loudly and the announcer named him the victor. Raising his hands he waved at everyone, and then he seemed to be searching for someone. When his eyes landed on her she slowly got to her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he jogged over to the fence on the side she was sitting on. Hopping up on the first railing he pointed at her.

"Orihime!"

She came down a step, having moved when the person sitting in front of her had made enough room for her. "Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Blushing madly now she nodded, never before had she ever done anything so foolish...so...unlike her. A complete stranger was asking her out, it was one of her rules to never go out with someone she didn't know. And yet...here she was.

If this man was crazy enough to ride a bucking bull...well, she had to be strong enough to grab her life by the horns and do something just as crazy. There she was, standing in cowboy boots that made her feel clumsy, "Yes."

He grinned like a small school boy, his black cowboy hat accenting the orange bangs she could see out from it. "Good answer."


End file.
